


My Girl

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Chloe, Dom/sub, F/F, Light mommy!dom, They look at each other like they’re the entire world, light fluff, little!aubrey, sub!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey likes controlling people, but that’s okay. Chloe likes to control Aubrey where it counts, and that’s all that matters to them. They were perfectly imperfect together, and Chloe would go to the ends of the earth to give Aubrey what she needed.BDSM dom/sub heavy, a light few lines with momma!chloe and little!aubrey. Really fluffy for a BDSM fic





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to focus more on Aubrey’s need to be dominated more than the actual sex, if that makes sense. As always, I’m open to requests, so hit me up if you have any. 
> 
> Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!

Aubrey loved controlling the Bellas...and the debate team. The biology study group too. As well as the ethics tutorial she was a part of. And...you get it, Aubrey likes to control. No, she craves control over every situation. 

Chloe didn’t mind the blonde’s attitude in public, she knew that the more control the blonde achieved in public, the more she would let go at home in the safety of their little apartment. She really didn’t mind at all when the tall blonde was beneath her, writhing and moaning. Chloe felt a soft pulse between her legs, momentarily ignoring it to watch the blonde bark orders out at the Bellas. 

“Beca, for serious?” Aubrey exclaimed, posture rigid as ever. Chloe made a mental note, the blonde needed release. She was rarely ever that tense anymore, but Chloe had been busy with work and school, barely taking time to care for the blonde. 

It wasn’t so much that Aubrey wanted Chloe’s control, it was more something she needed - like a fish needs water. There were nights in which they were just girlfriends, yes, equals in every way. 

And then there were those nights, nights like these, in which Aubrey submits herself so wholly to the redhead. She gives up everything down to her perfectionist nature, letting go of all the pressure to be perfect in every facet of her life. On these nights, it was just her and her Ma’am, the one person who would always know what Aubrey needed. 

Chloe had a knack for studying people, knowing everything they needed in every moment possible. She knew when Aubrey needed her Ma’am, a collar firmly fastened around her neck in a show of love and submission. She knew when her sweet girl needed her mommy to hold her in the most vulnerable moments. Most of all, Chloe knew when Aubrey needed her girlfriend. 

And tonight was no exception, Aubrey needed her Ma’am. Chloe could see the blonde trying to choke back what would inevitably be the biggest stomach eruption since the ICCA’s, and she broke out of her thoughts suddenly, walking over to her girlfriend and whispering in her ear. 

“Bree, call it. Practice is over. You can’t do this anymore, come on, I’ll take you home and collar you.” The last of her words were punctuated by a soft kiss on the blonde’s neck, trailing her hand sensually up Aubrey’s thigh. The blonde nodded, swallowing back a lump in her throat. 

“Go home...we’re done here. Don’t think you’re getting out of this, I expect you back here at noon tomorrow!” Aubrey had her hands on her hips dominantly, only faltering when she saw Chloe’s icy blue eyes trained on her waist. “-oh, and Beca? Work some more on your solo...it’s lacking.”

Aubrey’s eyes trained on the ground, quickly walking from their practice space. She knew better than to speak like that to anyone - least of all the Bellas - she knew the reaction it would draw from the redhead, but was it bad to say she wanted it? 

She kept up the brisk pace until she reached their apartment, Chloe a step behind her, pushing her against the door as she shut it. 

“You’ve been bad.”

“Have I?” She feigned innocence, batting her eyelashes for good measure. 

“You know better, Bree...” Chloe’s tone was low, a warning.

“Do I? Maybe I don’t...” Aubrey’s hands went to Chloe’s waist, earning a firm slap on the hand. 

“Bedroom. Strip, on your knees. I’ll be in in a moment. And Bree? I’m not going easy on you tonight.” Chloe turned and walked into the kitchen, making a show of getting her water. 

Aubrey knew better than to test the limits. She obediently walked to their bedroom, stripping down and placing her clothes in the hamper. She knelt on the floor, hands folded in front of her and her head down, shaking her long blonde tresses out - Chloe preferred her hair down, and she would do anything to please her Ma’am. 

Several moments passed, Aubrey wringing her hands with nervousness, though pointless. She knew that Chloe would never leave her, would never let her sit. Soft footsteps broke her out of her thoughts, though her eyes remained trained on the floor. Never look up, never meet her eyes - not unless directed to. 

“My Bree...you need to let go. You need release. My baby girl...” Chloe stopped to caress Aubrey’s cheek, offering her the elegant leather collar. “Do you want to play, baby?” 

Aubrey snatched up the collar, eagerly fastening it around her neck. Her fingers lingered on the leather, a fond smile playing on her lips. Her collar, her Chloe, her Ma’am, her momma, her love. 

There was so much emotion and tenderness behind the motion, Chloe shot her a fond smile. Sometimes she felt bad, punishing Aubrey and using her as a plaything, but she knew how healing it was to the other woman. 

“Baby? What’s your safe word?” 

“Pitch, Ma’am.” Aubrey’s eyes remained trained on the ground as she sat back on her knees, wincing as the joints popped and clicked, a sign of her growing age. 

“Good girl. Stand please.” She waited a beat for Aubrey to obey, hands caressing the blonde’s bare chest. “You’ve been naughty, making Beca nearly cry in there. Fat Amy doing cardio? God, my pet, you’ve been so naughty. Go over there, lean over the bed...face down, ass up the way I like it.” 

Aubrey’s entire body was vibrating as she readied herself. There were butterflies in her stomach and a familiar throbbing between her legs. She ached for what was to come, burying her face in the bedding. 

“Ah ah, my pet.” Chloe shook her head. “No, head up. You get the flogger tonight...you’ll count, you’ll thank me when we’re done. After all, I’m only making sure you’re a good girl.” Chloe smirked down at the blonde, running her hands up and down Aubrey’s firm ass. 

“Yes, Ma’am. Thank you, Ma’am.” She experimentally wiggled her ass in the air, earning a hard whip with the flogger. Aubrey hissed, jutting her hips into the air as she whined out. “One, Ma’am. Oh, god, please...” 

Chloe had a devilish smirk on her face as she rained down on Aubrey’s taut ass. Somewhere between fifteen and twenty, the blonde started crying. Between twenty and twenty five, she moved to a gut wrenching sob. Chloe almost felt bad, but she knew Aubrey would call out if she needed to. 

“Fuck....ing, th-hirty?” Aubrey sobbed, almost a question. She snaked her hand between her legs, pulling Chloe’s free hand to her center with desperate eyes. The pain was too much, she needed the pleasure. 

Thankfully, the redhead inserted two fingers into the blonde, letting Aubrey work herself on her fingers. After a moment, she continued her punishment with the flogger, a devilish smirk on her face as Aubrey counted out in between moans and whines. 

They were at somewhere near forty, nowhere near their previous records, when Aubrey let out a shriek followed by the most pained sob Chloe had ever heard. She hesitated, waiting for Aubrey to protest. The blonde pushed her hips back onto Chloe’s hand, her head buried in the blankets, spent and pained. 

“Pitch...pitch...Chloe please-“ Aubrey’s words were coming out in sobs, but she didn’t dare move a muscle. She let out painful little sobs into the bedding, scurrying onto their bed when Chloe pulled out and off of her. 

The redhead rushed to Aubrey’s side, holding her tightly as she rocked; repeating her safe word over and over as though it were a prayer.

“Sh, Bree, it’s okay. We’re done. Here...” Chloe unclipped the collar, setting it in its resting place on the bedside table. “We can play another time, it’s okay baby.” 

Chloe’s words only sent the blonde into more hysterics, sobs loud enough to wake the dead. 

“What’s wrong, sweet girl?” Chloe pushed Aubrey’s hair back, stroking her face. 

“It was too much, not enough...not enough pleasure. I couldn’t get off, I know it’s not about getting off, but I couldn’t. It pushes me through the pain usually.” Aubrey’s sobs began to subside, however her eyes remained on a spot on her knee. “I was a bad girl. A very bad pet for my Ma’am. We had to stop, and I want my mommy. I need my mommy.” 

Aubrey’s sobs came out in small pants, clinging to Chloe and looking up at her with wide, childlike eyes. 

“Oh, sweet baby, of course. Come on, come to your mommy. I love you, sweetheart.” The blonde settled into Chloe’s side, a soft whine escaping her lips. 

“Jus’ gemme. Ge’me and hol’me.” She mumbled, clutching onto the redhead. Aubrey buried her head in Chloe’s arms, whining slightly. 

“Sweet girl, I’ve got you. Do you want a shower? A nap? A snack?” Chloe laid the taller woman in her arms, holding her tightly. Her question remained unanswered as Aubrey let out a soft snore, a fond smile came across Chloe’s face. 

She hadn’t pushed her too far after all, the blonde was just exhausted and couldn’t continue. It had happened many times throughout their relationship - Aubrey would fall asleep mid play session or safeword out and promptly fall asleep - it was part of her perfectionism, being unable to take a break to rest. 

Minutes - it could have been hours - passed and Chloe extracted herself from the blonde’s vice grip, settling down at the kitchen island with a mug of coffee. Aubrey had her Ma’am for stress relief, and Chloe had her rituals. Coffee, headphones, and a sugary donut always made her feel better, especially when she felt guilty for possibly hurting the blonde. 

She sat sipping in silence for quite some time before seeing a flash of golden hair out of the corner of her eye. Chloe laid down her headphones, shutting off her iPod in the process, looking down at the beautiful blonde who was kneeling before her. 

Aubrey looked as gorgeous as ever, hair slightly matted down with dried sweat, the beginnings of bruises littering her ass and the small of her back, and most interestingly, the collar was fastened around her neck again. Chloe met the icy eyes with a confused look, yet still sporting a dazzling smile. 

“I had to safe word out and I’m sorry, but I need to finish. I was so tired, I needed a rest.” Aubrey explained, fingers twitching. “Ma’am, may I take your shirt off?” 

Chloe nodded, petting Aubrey’s hair as she removed her shirt. “Are you sure, my doll? Are you ready for more playtime already? You can wait...we have all day.”

Aubrey shook her head, hands smoothing over Chloe’s taut abdomen and cupping the redhead’s perky breasts through the bra. 

“I need it now. Please, Chlo...Ma’am. I need it, I need you.” Aubrey’s eyes trained on the ground and she bit down on her lower lip. “You didn’t get me off yet...so maybe that...would be good.” 

The redhead let out a low chuckle, shimmying out of her own pants and discarding her bra in the pile with her other clothing, earning a sharp exhale from the blonde. Chloe knew exactly what buttons to push in order to wind up her girlfriend, and she happened to know that Aubrey found it incredibly attractive when Chloe took off a pair of skin tight pants. 

“Are you asking me to pleasure you, my pet?” Chloe’s voice was teasing, hooking her finger into the d-ring of Aubrey’s collar and tugging playfully. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry, Ma’am.” Aubrey’s eyes remained trained on the ground, following behind the redhead as she walked her down the hall into their bedroom. 

“Tell me, my pet, what do you want me to do to you? Tell me in vivid details.” Chloe sat on the edge of the chair across from the bed, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees as she waited. She knew how uncomfortable Aubrey was talking about sex, and she tried more and more each session to get the other woman more comfortable talking about it. 

“Ma’am...I want you to make love to me...” Aubrey trailed off, eyes averted as a bright flush came across her cheeks. “Not love, no. I want you to fuck me...hard and rough.” 

“Tell me how. Tell me what you want me to do to you, my pet.” Chloe’s right hand trailed down her body, slowly moving between her legs. Aubrey watched from the bed, trying to avert her gaze. 

“Um...” she swallowed past a lump in her throat, “I need you. All over me. On me, inside of me. With that strap on, the one that stretches and fills me so nicely...oh...” She trailed off again, letting out a soft moan and pressing her legs together. 

“Is that all? Just the strap on?” Chloe challenged, a smirk playing on her features. 

“No...that’s not all. I want you to take me from behind, use the paddle on me - gently, I’m bruised - and I want you to make me touch my clit. Or you can touch it, I just can’t come without...that.” 

“What is that, precisely?” The redhead’s head tipped back, a guttural moan escaping her lips. It was hard to help herself, hearing Aubrey talk about sex turned her on. 

“I need stimulation...on my clit, inside me, my nipples. I need you to fuck me senseless. Maybe I can ride you? I really like that. Oh, Ma’am, do you remember that time I rode you until I squirted everywhere?” Aubrey rushed out, caught up in the talk they were having. She let out a series of soft pants and groans, biting her lip slightly. 

“I do remember that, my pet. That was so sexy, the way you let loose. I’ve never seen you so relaxed, it has to be one of my favorite memories of the times we’ve been together. Tell me, baby, what else do you like?”

Aubrey toyed with the bedspread, eyes downcast. It was evident that she was going to get into the more embarrassing aspects of her fetish. She looked up to Chloe with pleading eyes, but her gaze halted between the redhead’s legs - her hand was still lazily tracing circles on her clit, the sight sending a shiver down the blonde’s spine. 

“You can tell me anything and everything...recline, against the headboard. You can touch yourself too - if you want.” 

Aubrey scurried up the bed, parting her legs slightly and tracing circles around her center languidly. There was no rush, there never was with Chloe. Sometimes they enjoyed drawing sex out, lazily touching at each other for hours before an amazing built up release. Then there were the other times, the times they worked themselves into a passionate frenzy and barely lasted a few minutes a piece. 

“Tell me...my pet, my beautiful girl.” Chloe’s words were soft, her eyes darkened and staring at Aubrey with pure lust in her eyes. 

“I like it when you spank my bruises. I love it. It gets so sore and deliciously painful, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt. You know how I purposely dig my fingers into my bruises?” 

“Yes, Love. You shouldn’t do that to yourself, causing my girl pain like that.” Chloe frowned slightly. “Only I can cause you that type of pain.” She added with a wink, punctuating her statement with a soft moan. 

“I love that pain...it feels so good. I also like it when you just ram yourself into me...no warning, just stretching and rough. I really just love the way you make me feel, just everything you do. I especially love it when you work me so hard that I need to use my safe word - I know you don’t like that very much, Ma’am, but I love it. Earlier...oh Jesus Christ.” Aubrey’s eyes screwed shut and she let out a low, guttural moan as her fingers dipped inside herself teasingly. 

“Oh, sweet pet, why don’t you tell me what to do to you. If you’re a good girl and get it out before I finish with myself, maybe I’ll reward you.” She finished with a wink. 

“Get that strap on, Ma’am. Start fucking me from behind, paddle my ass - not hard, please Ma’am.” Her breath was coming out in soft pants as she paid more attention to her clit, eyes still trained on Chloe’s form across the room. “Then I’ll ride you, that way you like, where you can watch my body move above you. Then, oh Ma’am, then I’ll lean down and lick your pussy so nicely...I’ll be so gentle, make you come so hard. And I’ll lick up every single drop.” 

Aubrey was no stranger to dirty talk, over the years she had learned a lot from Chloe. Her words were punctuated by soft moans, eyes trained on the redhead. 

“Is that the reward you want, my girl?” 

“Oh Ma’am, please. I took my punishment so well last night, if you don’t count when I had to stop...” 

“Yes baby, you were so good for me. Now watch me carefully, do to yourself what I’m doing...and come with me.” Chloe’s words were rasped our, her hand moving faster as she cupped her breast with her free hand. 

Aubrey nodded eagerly, hand speeding up and copying her lover with perfection. Her breath sped up, letting out loud moans as she watched the redhead move. 

The women were familiar with mutual masturbation - it was how Chloe got Aubrey to get more comfortable with her own body. They liked to bring it out every little while as a fun little game, watching the other get worked up and fall apart. 

“Aubr...pet - I’m close. So close, baby. It feels utterly sinful...” Chloe’s eyes fell shut as she reached her climax, her pet following suit with only a few seconds between them. 

The air was thick in the room as both girls sat panting, Chloe with her eyes closed and Aubrey with her forehead resting on her knee. A soft rustling brought the blonde out of her thoughts, Chloe was standing with her back turned trying to get the harness of the strap on adjusted to her body. 

It was a brief moment of weakness, the redhead fumbling while a hot blush crept over her cheeks and chest. Aubrey silently got up, standing behind the redhead and helping her into the harness tenderly. She pressed a soft kiss to Chloe’s cheek before sitting back on the bed, looking over at her with adoration. 

Their bedroom activities were never flawless - yes, they moved together like a well oiled machine, but there were always those imperfections that made their nights so much more fun. They never rehearsed, but did anyone? Their awkward moments were a sign of love, rarely ever speaking of them - not even that time in which Chloe left Aubrey tied up too long and the blonde had an accident on the bed, or the time in which Aubrey accidentally kicked Chloe in the nose. 

The blonde remained sitting while Chloe composed herself, Aubrey knew not to push and most certainly not to stare. They shared every vulnerable moment together, but Chloe especially didn’t want Aubrey to see her Ma’am in such a state of imperfection. 

After a few moments, Chloe moved over to the blonde, motioning for her to get on her hands and knees. The blonde obliged eagerly, looking back at the redhead with smoldering eyes. 

“I’m ready for you, Ma’am...” She breathed out, her eyes half lidded with lust. Aubrey wiggled her ass playfully, her head snapping back to stare at the mattress as her redheaded girlfriend thrust the strap on deep into her. 

“Good god, pet...you’re so wet. Is it for me?” Chloe thrust into the blonde, creating a slow, agonizing pace. Her hands teased over the new bruises on Aubrey’s ass, smiling devilishly when she heard a sharp intake of air. 

“Always...for you.” Her voice hit a new octave as Chloe thrust into her, and she lifted her hand to the redhead with silent question. 

Chloe shook her head no, hooking her arms into the blonde’s legs and gently moving them so that she was laying on her back, Aubrey straddling her hips. The strap on was barely inside of the blonde, a sight that earned a low moan from the redhead. 

“You wanted to ride me, baby, so go on. I want to see you bounce on top of me, your perky little tits...oh, baby.” 

Chloe watched with rapt attention as Aubrey sensually slid herself down the dildo, leaning slightly to brace herself on the headboard when she realized she was nearly too spent to hold herself up. 

“Need more...fuck.” 

Aubrey rammed herself onto the strap on at record speeds, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. As she panted and jerked on top of the redhead, beads of sweat rolled down her body - through the valley between her breasts, her neck, her back. Sex with Chloe had always been a workout, more so now that she was becoming more adventurous. 

“More, pet? Here...here, baby. I’ve got you, come on.” Chloe pressed her thumb roughly to Aubrey’s clit, leaning up to capture her in a searing kiss while delivering a firm slap on the blonde’s ass, somewhere between the bruises. 

Aubrey’s eyes screwed shut, desperately trying to find her release. She hated prolonged intensity during sex, quick to get to her climax once she felt overstimulated. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes when she ground down on the strap on, the tip roughly grinding into her g spot. 

“Come, baby. Let go, sweet girl. You can do it, you’re okay...” Chloe whispered soothing words into Aubrey’s ear, spurring on an erratic thrusting from the blonde. 

“Chlo...yank my hair, god damn. Fucking...my throat - get it! Hot damn, baby. I need you..” Aubrey’s words were full of desperation, continuing to work her body along the length of the dildo in frustration. 

The redhead didn’t chastise her pet for slipping up, it happened often in the throes of passion. In silent understanding, she grabbed a fistful of Aubrey’s hair so tightly that it had to tear, jerking the blonde’s head backwards. 

“Verbal...consent - consent to it, my girl.” Chloe panted out. The clit insert of the dildo was rubbing her in the most delicious places. 

“Fucking choke me! Do it already, fuck.” Aubrey grew increasingly frustrated, swallowed by a deep moan when Chloe wrapped her hand around her throat. The redhead applied slight pressure and Aubrey’s eyes shot open, rocking against her own thumb that had replaced Chloe’s at her clit. 

Aubrey’s eyes floated back as she reached her climax, Chloe expertly flipping them so that Aubrey was on her back. She eased up some, allowing the blonde to get more air, but her hand remained firm around her pet’s throat as she continued to whine and moan beneath her. 

When the blonde stilled, Chloe gently removed her hand before sitting back on her knees to admire the blonde. 

It was a beautiful sight, the spent blonde beneath her. If they had to wager a guess, Aubrey wouldn’t walk much the next day, let alone sit down. Her body was covered in a thick sweat, hair matted to her head and thoroughly soaked. Her legs were still laid open, her clit still twitching visibly. The marks that littered her ass and neck were art - at least to the two women. 

Chloe continued to watch the rise and fall of her girlfriend’s chest before gently unsnapping the collar and settling down beside her, careful not to overstimulate the overworked blonde. 

“Chlo...” Aubrey’s voice was soft, eyes half lidded with exhaustion. 

“Yes, my sweet girl?” Chloe was always sugary sweet with the blonde, reaching up to gently part Aubrey’s sweaty hair. 

“Thank you, baby. Thank you so much. I guess I’ll just have to keep on terrorizing the Bellas if we have amazing sex like this.” She chuckled, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend. 

“Please don’t terrorize the girls. But I do love when you get carnal like this...” 

“I didn’t even get you off! Chlo, come here, sit on my face. I don’t think I could move if I tried.” 

“I think you’d collapse into jello on the ground. And no, baby, rest up and we can go again later - tomorrow, maybe. Give your pussy a break...let those bruises form, too.” Chloe giggled, leaning up to stroke Aubrey’s cheek. 

“Do you think you could help me to the bath? I’m sticky, and I think I peed on myself when I came. I smell.” Aubrey’s nose wrinkled and she leaned her forehead on Chloe’s hair, kissing it gently. It was the most relaxed anyone would ever see Aubrey, wrapped up in her girlfriend and littered with bruises, sex hair and sweat all over her body. It was pure bliss, her little slice of heaven. 

“Baby, how about we lay here for a bit longer? I think you’ll fall, and you’re taller than me. Plus, like the snuggles.” Chloe gently ran her fingers along Aubrey’s neck, earning a shiver from the blonde. 

Chloe waited a moment before looking up at the blonde with concern all over her face. She kissed the corner of her lips softly, then settled back down. 

“You’re okay, right? You had to use your safe word, baby. You never do that, I just can’t help but think that I hurt you.” 

“Oh, Chlo...I’m totally fine. Wrapped up in the moment and kind of a brat who didn’t want any more whippings. Which does not at all mean that I didn’t enjoy it - I did, thoroughly. I was also really sleepy, I needed that nap.” Aubrey raked her hands through Chloe’s hair, looking down at her devilishly. “I also really needed that last bit. I need a good workout and choking every so often.” 

Chloe laughed softly, tapping Aubrey’s nose. “My girl, I’ll do anything for you.” 

No, it wasn’t perfect - anything about them, really. Sex wasn’t rehearsed and flawless like you read about in books or see in the movies. But it was perfect for them, for their lives, and especially for a certain blonde little brat who never knew when to quit.


End file.
